Puppy Love: Continued
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: Basically picks up where FlyPandaBear's "Puppy Love" leaves off. Updated version of Chapter Six. Rated T because it was originally T, and it'll probably remain T. Got the "Romance" and "Humor" genres because there will still be some romance.
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION:**

**Due to my friend FlyPandaBear being bogged down with various duties, I, the humble 1-1 Marines, will be taking over her story. She is still the original author and as a result deserves this tribute, but technically I am the new author. So any ideas, suggestions, OCs and all are to be sent via PMs or reviews to me. Thank you for letting me take over FlyPandaBear.**

**NOTE:**

**This is an edited version of Chapter 6. I noticed some mistakes and all, and as a result I am reposting it in a way. Also I am thinking of putting in some "Alpha and Omega" wolves and "Balto" crew as well. If you think it should be just in the Cats and Dogs archive, the Alpha and Omega archive, or the Balto archive, or some crossover archive, PM or review. R&R people.**

**ME:**

**Sorry for the boring message. This will be written differently from the original story "Puppy Love". And if you don't like violence and animals and all, HIT THE [[CENSORED]] BACK BUTTON HATER! Oh, and I don't own anything or non-original OCs. Cats and Dogs and sequel is the property of Warner Bros and Village Roadside. A&O is the property of Crest Animation and Lionsgate, as is its future sequel. Balto and sequels are property of Universal and Amblimation. Don't like it suit boys? Go ahead and email me a complaint. Lou?**

**LOU:**

**You heard the man! Now, onto the story. There will be a surprise for those who haven't read the original before courtesy of me...**

**ME:**

**Got it. For those of you who don't know, Lou is the head dog of the Canine Intelligence Service, which is the intelligence agency of the Unified Canine Republic (UCR, government of all dogs, wolves, etc.) Now, STORY TIME!**

_"...all cats and dogs will cease to exist," Desiree finished._

"That would be correct Beta One," Lou said. He noticed confusion spread her features and paused.

"Wait," Diggs said, equally as confused by Lou's manner of addressing his girlfriend. "'Beta One?' Lou, Desiree is a _living being_, not a _robot_."

The Director of CIS nodded. "I am well aware of that Alpha One," he said in a calm voice. It was as though he had heard the sentence but not truly acknowledged it.

"_He_ isn't either," Desiree said with concern "_Sir_."

Lou didn't smile but locked eyes with both of them. "When I said only you two could accomplish the mission," he began. Slowly. Obviously was picking his words carefully. "I was merely testing both of you. I could not fire two agents that could accomplish the mission without backup. You two willing to go in without any other agents means two tests got As. With attached pluses."

"PLEASE EXPLAIN THEM WHY WE ARE BEING CALLED ALPHA ONE AND BETA ONE!" Diggs and Desiree said in perfect sync.

"I'm assembling a task force," Lou said. "We cannot afford to send in only one or two agents. I was only able to assemble a handful of dogs for this mission. There are many that would make for a great help on this mission but are unavailable for various reasons."

"Why a task force Lou?" Diggs said. "Won't it take too long?"

"It normally would," the Director said, "But the circumstances warrant these extreme measures. Tab, the 'Fat Cat' at MEOWS, informed me that he sent in two agents a day ago to investigate a report in Los Angeles, California. Said report stated that one of Kitty Galore's carrier pigeons, Seamus's cousin Nicky, disappeared in South Central. Both of them were confirmed inserted but surveillance cameras and spy satellites are mainly rare in that area, and contact was lost shortly after they were inserted. Local CIS operatives in LA embarked on a search-and-rescue mission while also looking for Nicky but so far we have had no contact from them either. We suspect the high crime in South Central LA has caused them to go dark. We do not know what Feline Liberation Front (those evil cats in the movies for those of you who don't know; back to the story) supporting gangs are in the area, but they have not been heard from for eighteen hours and counting. Thereby we will assemble a task force for the purpose of this assignment."

Just then, Peek, a Chinese Crested who headed Covert Ops, ran in. "Boss!" he yelled.

"We have a briefing Peek," Lou said, not letting his anger at the tech specialist bursting in, "but I know it's important. Tell me."

"We got something from Jamaica!"

"Onscreen," the Beagle ordered.

"Got it," he said. It was Tinkles. He had been defeated earlier by Diggs, Catherine, Butch and Seamus, but escaped. Now he was sweating and nervous.

"TINKLES!" Lou yelled. He had a hatred for the cat that he kept concealed since a plot to make humans allergic to dogs and nearly killing his family.

"Listen to me my former enemies!" he said. "Kitty will be initiating her grand plan in less than a day via Los Angeles!"

"We know that," Desiree said.

"I have no time for much conversation!" he said. "Using backup files and top-of-the-line hardware, Kitty Galore has been able to make a new and improved Paws!"

"WHAT?" Diggs yelled. He thought his days of fighting that robot were over. Now he had to deal with a tougher one?

"Kitty has had Paws assassinate Calico, the MacDougall twins, all of her carrier pigeons, and that Rex dog from Germany! She doesn't like loose ends left untied!" That monstrosity is coming after me now! She will be in LA to make the broadcast!"

"Got it!" Lou said. "I'll get the Jamaica operatives to rescue you!"

There was an explosion, obviously from Jamaica. Screaming as well.

"Too late!" he said.

He was right.

_Too_ late.

Lou, Peek, Desiree and Dutch could only watched as the connection was cut, but the screams said one thing.

Tinkles was _dead_.

**Wow. I just killed off a main character. Or did I...**

**Anyhow, sorry Alpha and Omega fans and Balto fans, but it will be some time before your idols can join the party. Not trying to mock anyone, but they'll fit in later. The story just doesn't permit them from joining.**

**Rate and review! And PM!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Alright! Tinkles is dead (or not) and Kitty is on a rampage! Time for some of my OCs to be introduced! Alpha Two!**

**Alpha Two: Roger author. You guys'll see me in the story...  
><strong>

Lou honestly couldn't believe it. His former enemy had tipped them off with credible intel and just died...

"Alright!" he said. Dead or not, they had to act on Tinkles intel. "We need to move! Peek, get down to Covert Ops and get ready to provide support!"

He signaled the two agents. "Diggs, Desiree," he said, "with me!"

They moved quickly, ignoring anything else as they went into the rocket. Desiree, still having some moisture around her head, threw up, in contrast to Diggs and Lou, the former enjoying the ride and the former focusing in contrast.

They finally got to the hangar. There was Butch, Dutch, Seamus, Catherine, and six other dogs Diggs and Desiree had never seen.

"Diggs, Desiree!" Dutch said. "Get with those guys!" she indicated the six dogs.

Diggs noticed another German Shepherd that resembled him, although with a more feminine look. He did his best to ignore her, not wanting Desiree angry with him.

"Alright!" Butch said. "You are all part of Task Force Zero! A top secret unit dedicated solely to taking out any and all threats to canines, humans and cats! We will eliminate Kitty Galore's threat and neutralize the Feline Liberation Front! I am Special Agent-in-Charge Butch, and as of right now you will all report to me. My callsign for this mission is King. Understood?"

"Sir," they all sounded off.

He indicated Dutch. "This is my assistant leader. Assistant Special Agent-in-Charge Duchess, or Dutch. Call her Queen."

"Right," the female German Shepherd said, "'cause they always say 'Every King needs a Queen' or something...".

Butch growled and cuffed her on the head. It wasn't very hard, but she still rubbed her head moaning. Diggs glanced at his mentor in anger.

"Not gonna tolerate that Butch," he said. He was a bit angry. Sure the girl had made a smart-aleck comment that he would have made, but that was, was, _inappropriate_. Diggs hated using big words. He wasn't an author, no sir.

"YEAH!" A Bulldog said. His distinctive accent that made him out to be either from Detroit or Chicago brought him out of his thoughts. "My homeboy ain't gonna tolerate that, DAWG!"

They all looked at him. Their expressions said it. _What the..._

"What dogs?" he said. Clearly his name wasn't Captain Obvious...

"Enough!" Lou snapped. "Special Agent-in-Charge Butch, apologize to Senior Special Agent Shovel immediately!"

"Sir," Butch said. He turned. "I know for a fact you won't..."

She shrugged. "Eh," she said, "Sometimes I ain't as fast as my mouth is."

_Shovel_, Diggs thought. _Shovel_. It looked like she spent a lot of time in New York City given her accent.

"Alright," Lou said, satisfied to some degree that things were now quieter.

"Now time to continue introductions," he said, "but first I have a surprise. Supervisory Special Agent Diggs," he said. "Senior Special Agent Shovel." He beckoned them over.

"I had DNA tests done," he said. "You two are from the same litter."

They both smiled, but Diggs suddenly ended his. "Wait?" he said. "When did this happen?"

"A week ago the tests were conclusive," he said, "but I didn't want either of you two to have your field performance affected. This, however, proves to be as good a time as possible."

"Glad I have at least one brother," Shovel said.

"Glad I have a sister," Diggs said. He remembered his earlier days. He had brothers, he was sure of that. But a sister...

"Sorry," Lou said, "but celebrations are not in order at this time. Have to continue the introductions."

They both nodded and returned to the group. Desiree winked at him, clearly appreciating she had another close person to talk to. He doubted they had met before, but he suspected that Desiree and Shovel would bond well.

Lou spoke again. "That sassy, driven Russian Blue is Supervisory Special Agent Catherine, our MEOWS liaison officer." Catherine nodded, frowning briefly at the "sassy" part. "Callsign is Friend because you're not supposed to shoot her."

He moved on. "Our pigeon recon specialist and eye in the sky is Supervisory Special Agent Seamus," he said. "Street smart, with the callsign Carrier in honor of his late cousin Nicky."

"Nicky was an older brother to me!" Seamus said. "Raised me after my parents got eaten!" He was tearful. Diggs nodded in sympathy.

"And backing these four up are two teams," he said. "Alpha and Beta."

He glanced at Diggs, Shovel, the loudmouth Bulldog and a Border Collie who appeared nervous at any mention of death. "Diggs provides leadership and marksman capability and has the callsign Alpha One. Shovel is his second and provides tech support, and is thus Alpha Two. Boot, our friend from the Northwest here has paw-to-paw and close quarters covered, and is Alpha Three." He turned towards the Border Collie. "Last but not least is Gauze here who goes by Alpha Four and is their medic and machine gunner."

He then looked over to Desiree, a Rottweiler, a Beagle and a Pit Bull. "To save time, I won't mention any of you by callsigns. I'll just rattle you have in order." He took a deep breath. "Desiree is the leader and sharpshooter of Beta Team. Roy is her right paw and Beta's paw-to-paw expert. Chocolate my niece is the medic and close quarters specialist of Beta. Don't press her Big Red Button. Logger is Beta's tech specialist and machine gunner."

He paused. "This is the most important mission ever to be undertaken by MEOWS and the CIS. You all have an hour before you are to depart and initiate Operation Light in the Dark. Clear?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Good," he said. "Dismissed!"

**Note: I used the FBI rank structure. Wikipedia the FBI if you don't get the ranks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: Sorry for taking so long to update, had school and crap. Merry Christmas since a certain holiday is getting closer...**

**Anyhow, I'm going on vacation soon, so it may be some time before I can update regularly. Now, time for someone else to make his presence known. Butch?**

**BUTCH: Roger. Thanks for making me the boss. But why call our unit 'Task Force Zero'? Seriously?**

**ME: Well, you guys aren't some public military unit like the 1st Battalion, 1st Marines. You guys are more Secret Agents, spy guys who honestly don't even exist officialy. So 'Zero' just sounds good. And you're welcome.**

**BUTCH: Got it. Why is Dutch my right-paw?**

**DUTCH: Say again?**

**ME: Well, for the record, even though it would be wiser for Diggs to take the job of second...**

**DUTCH: That guy?**

**ME: Did you just interrupt me?**

**DUTCH: What does it look like?**

**BUTCH: DUTCH!**

**ME: Calm down! Well, Diggs isn't green as grass, but that guy is more of a team leader than the second-in-command of a task force. Besides, he isn't that much more experienced.**

**DIGGS: I heard that!**

**DUTCH: You were supposed to!**

**BUTCH: ENOUGH! And why are you even in this intro?**

**ME: Well, you were a bit of a Jenkins there pal...**

**ME: But I'll post the next chapter eventually. Stupid school! (groan)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: Sorry it's been MONTHS since I updated**.** I'm planning on being a novelist, so my serious writing is taking a lot of my time. I'm really SORRY. Here's the long awaited Chapter Four. Forgive me if this does not live up to your expectations.**

The ten dogs, cat and pigeon contemplated their mission as they flew in a high-speed, stealthy airplane. They also reviewed their own equipment.

Roy and Boot, being paw-to-paw experts, had their suits modified to allow them to be more agile, at the expense of less practical protection, something the designers tried to account for. Chocolate had similar gear due to being a close quarters expert (similar to Boot), but being a medic meant she also carried more stuff to patch up injuries, as did Gauze. Butch, Dutch, Catherine, Seamus, Diggs and Desiree had better communications due to their leaderships positions, although more for providing play-by-plays on Seamuss part. Logger and Shovel, being tech experts, carried tablets on their persons to slice into doors and other secure things, plot routes, access comms, carry lists and surf the Internet. Seamus had a camera on him to provide accurate intel. Diggs and Desiree additionally had enhanced goggles due to being marksmen, while Logger and Gauzes backpacks were modified to accommodate their machine guns. Regardless, they had one objective in mind:

_Stop Kitty Galore._

Analysts predicted Kitty would be in Hollywood, saying she would infiltrate one of the many media centers in there. It was suspected by the otherwise quiet pilots that Kitty would slip in, plant a CD in a laptop, seize the 'Net and BAM! Problem for her was getting past them.

"This is gonna be tough bro," Shovel murmured to Diggs as she adjusted her helmet. "I've taken on some pretty bad cats and dogs alike myself, but Galore isn't a kitty when it comes to this."

"Well kid," Butch said, "less talk, more beat her up."

There was some chuckling from that. The pilot came over the intercom. "Fifteen minutes." That was it.

"Maybe this'll be easier than messing up a car," Seamus said. But a sudden beeping proved that wrong.

"Crap!" the copilot said. "SAMs got a lock on us, gonna have to...".

Another alarm went off. "Come on! SAM launch, SAM launch! Dozen or more of 'em!"

"Deploy your flares!" Logger suggested.

"On it," the pilot responded, "releasing flares, deploying counter-".

Whatever effect those means had was marginalized by a missile hitting the right wing. The explosion shook the plane and sent the passengers on an unwanted trip.

"Ugh!" Desiree muttered with her boyfriend as she got up, her backpack spewing off sparks. "Kitty's a-", but was cut off by the crew.

"We're going down! You guys are gonna have no choice but to jump now! We're not sure if this plane'll survive the crash landing!"

"Alright!" Butch yelled back. "Been an honor!"

"Good luck," was the response as the ramp was lowered. Dutch leaped out, followed by the remainder of the task force except for the German Shepherds.

"Guys!" Diggs yelled as he tried to fix his girls equipment with his sister. "No time for heroics, get out of here with us!"

"Negative!" the copilot said. "No time left!" There was a pause, followed by, "CRAP! More missiles!"

The aircraft shook, launching the trio out as a single SAM finally destroyed it. But a certain female did not observe that particular event...

**What do you think? Continue or stop?**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: Alright! Time to see what happened to three certain dogs...**

**DUM DUM DUM!**

**Alright people! I've got MAJOR tests this week that I'll only have four hours each for! And they determine whether I get held back or not practically! And my Mother is telling me I need to focus more on school. So, in the event this is my last update, THE FANFICS I MAKE MUST GO ON!**

**Wow, drama on my part.**

"Diggs!" Shovel screamed.

"What is it sis?" Her brother was really concerned at this point.

"Desirees unconscious!"

"What?" the other German Shepherd said. "Ah, get over to her and pop her 'chute for her! You're closer!"

"I'm on it bro," Shovel responded. She did as told and managed to get to Desiree. "Crap!"

"Now what Shovel?"

"I can't reach it! I'll use my own-ah come on!"

"Shove?"

His sister shook her head. "I can't pop my own, mine got disable along with Desirees! Been nice...".

Before she could continue, Diggs threw his pack to her. Included in the contents was his chute.

"Diggs!"

Wow Diggs is devoted to his sister and his girlfriend! Will this be the end of our hero! And NO I am NOT a Pokemon fan!

Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6

**ME: Alright Marines! We're back to the story of...**

**TASK FORCE ZERO!**

**But for now back to the paper pushers.**

**Okay that was weird. Even for us fanfic guys.**

Lou punched the wall in his office. So far he knew the plane had been shot down-none of the crew bailed out-his mentor and eleven other agents were possibly dead, and on top of that, Kitty Galore knew they were after her right now.

"We're getting an anonymous call sir," an assistant said suddenly. "We don't know whom it's from, but we've got measures if it's Kitty Galore with her 'virus'."

"Very well," the Beagle said in resignation. "Get me online with him-or her."

"Yes Director," was the loyal response as soon the leader of the Canine Intelligence Service.

The caller was soon speaking . "Get on with it Kitty," were his initial words.

"I am not a cat or a dog Director Lou," was all that was said. Clearly whoever was contacting HQ was using a voice scramble. Standard intelligence agency stuff.

"A pigeon? Come to pay respects towards the late Seamus?"

"All you need to know sir is that I'm not the kind of species you work with frequently. My superior has liked to inform you of the following few facts."

"Hang on." Lou checked his computer, making sure the frequency was encrypted. "All right, go ahead please."

"Alright. Kitty Galore has had her personal robot kill off both her former pet mouse and that lovestruck cat. In addition, the agents that parachuted from the transport are still alive-at least for now. 'Paws' as we know may come to finish them off. Kitty Galore is in Hollywood. She's gonna hack the servers from a specially-modified laptop and turn all formerly friendly cats and dogs into mindless savages."

"Good to know," the Director said, somewhat remorseful at the Scrumptious and Pinkie were both dead due to their connections. "I'll pass that on to my agents when I get the chance. Anything else?"

"Kitty's a pawn in a large game of chess," was what the voice said next. "She's just a puppet for the FLL. This is a lot deeper that 'Cat vs. Dog' sir. Out."

With that Lou was left to wonder what had happened.

**I've got stuff to do later on today guys. This'll be your treat for the weekend. And a 'thank you' to everyone who has reviewed or read ANY thing I wrote. 1-1 Marines, at least for now, out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ME: Okay! Here's my SECOND update in TWO DAYS for the story of...**

**TASK FORCE ZERO!**

Desiree woke up. She remembered explosions, screams, all before getting knocked out.

She heard moaning, however, and looked down to find her boyfriends sister, Shovel. The other German Shepherd had a pained expression on her face.

"Shovel?" she whispered softly. "Shovel?"

The tech expert only nodded. "I feel like I got hit by a express subway, then a cop car after a mobster, then a fire engine en route to a burning gas station AND then a taxi eager for riders."

Desiree shook her head and laughed. "You're definitely from New York. Where's your brother?"

Shovel winced.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah," Shovel remarked, not wanting to talk about her brother.

"Hang on," Desiree consoled her. She hauled Shovel up and laid her down against a tree. "I'll get Chocolate or Gauze. They'll take care of you. We'll take down Kitty Galore. Lou's gonna award us medals. I'm sure Butch and Dutch'll throw a bacon celebration at HQ. Diggs and I'll settle down, I'm gonna give birth to a litter, you'll be called 'Auntie Shovel'-"

Before the German Shepherd could continue, a branch snapped. She turned, rifle raised...

And found herself staring at her friend, paws in the air.

"Don't shoot," was that was said.

She sighed in relief. "Shovel's hurt Dutch."

The Anatolian Shepherd nodded. "I'll get the rest of the Task Force over here." She got on the radio.

"Butch? Honey, are you there?"

"King reporting in. Use proper call signs Queen. Over."

Dutch giggled, somewhat comparable to a pup just in the academy. "I've got Desiree and Shovel over at my location. The latter may be wounded." She paused, adding, "Over."

"Roger that. Everyone else'll be there by-wait, where's Diggs? Over."

"Don't know," she replied. "Might have landed farther away. Over."

There was a brief silence. "Understood. Logger's got your location. We're en route, ETA five minutes, over."

"Copy," Dutch said. "Dutch out." She got off before being reprimanded and turned to Shovel. "All right, hang in there kid. Help's on the way."

Shovel weakly nodded and pulled out her rifle. Before anything else was said, a noise was heard.

"What was that?" Desiree said.

The three females looked around. "Okay," Dutch said as she took charge. "Here's the plan; Desiree, stay here."

"But-"

"No 'buts'." She glanced at their apparently injured comrade. "Watch over your friend here. Butch asked, you were-and _are_-under my orders."

She sighed. "Watch over Shovel. Wilco."

Dutch made her way into an alley. Night vision was good, but not terribly good, and now she was alone. She eventually found a dumpster. It moved slightly. Ah.

She knocked on it, patiently waiting...

And finding a head pop out of the top. Disgusting.

"What happened?" a familiar male voice said. Ah. Diggs had been in some less then reasonable places lately.

She got to the top and pulled him out, pulling off a banana peel as she did. "We've got Operation Light in the Dark Agent Diggs."

"Alpha One," Butchs voice suddenly called. "Come in. Say again, Alpha One, come in. What's your status? Over."

Diggs answered the call. "One here boss. I'm okay. Dutch is with me, over."

There was a tone of bewilderment. "What? She's with you kid? Over."

Diggs was confused. "Roger that, she's with me. Hey, I've got Desiree, not-"

There was a scream over the radio. "Shovel!" Diggs screamed.

"Ah crap," Dutch muttered as she ran over with her companion back to the owner of the voice. The two rushed in, rifles raised...

And found Desiree crouched down, inspecting Shovels apparent wounds.

The remaining 'Zero' members called in.

"Anyone hit?"

"Hang on!"

"Wait one more minute!"

Diggs noticed something; a splinter in his siblings hind paw. "Hang on sis," he said as he pulled it out.

She yelped and the other two dogs promptly turned to glare, only to see the offending piece of wood. "Relax, she's okay!"

"It hurt!"

"Yeah," Catherine said as she strolled in, "Miss Tough 'Big Apple', I bet it did." There was some cruel laughter next.

If Shovel was human, she'd be blushing a bright crimson. Diggs, however, cleared his throat and saved her.

"We've got the entire task force assembled," he said professionally-and unusual for him. "That's what matters."

Just then, the Director of the CIS dropped in. "Task Force Zero, this is HQ. Do you read me? Over."

Butchs status as the senior of the group made him be the one to answer. "Yes I do Director. Task Force Zero is ready, all members present and accounted for, one possibly lightly wounded-never mind that, it was only a splinter. No idea on the crew though. Over."

There was a pause. "Alright then Butch. We've received intelligence indicating Pinkie and Scrumptious are both dead. We have a _possible_ fix, say again, _possible_ fix on Kitty. I'll send the coordinates in three, two, one..."

Butch glanced at the numbers in his HMD. "Coordinates received Lou. We'll be there ASAP, over."

"Affirmative Butch. HQ out."

Butch whispered the coordinates to Logger. The Pit Bull nodded and entered them in. A route materialized and showed a great distance before she began her briefing. "Location is Universal Studios Hollywood. Guess Kitty thought hiding in plain sight isn't obvious to us by now. However, we're roughly twelve miles away, and that's a considerable distance to cover on paw."

Shovel smirked.

"What is it?"

"Typical city gal logic."

**I actually did research for the distance. Yeah I'm reusing the whole theme park shield. Sorry for that. I don't own Cats and Dogs. And stay tuned for the 'typical city gal logic'. 1-1 Marines, for now, out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ME: This is chapter eight, courtesy of 1-1 Marines! I've got a MAJOR test next week, plus I hope to work on the novel I mentioned (don't think I'll give out hints). So this may be my only update for a while. If I fail this test, let's just say someone else is gonna have to pick up my work on this site. I suggest those of you who can print my stories off if I don't show signs of life in May. Or if I post something along the lines of, "AHH! I HAVE TO KISS THE INTERNET GOOD-BYE AND SAY HELLO TO TEXTBOOKS!", I suggest some of you print off my work. Or commit them to memory. Either way, I've gotta pass for the show to go on. Unfortunately this chapter wont have too much action.**

"So Miss Galore," came the voice from the iMac, "I trust you are doing well?"

"All targets that I marked are down for the count," she said. "Local CIS and MEOWS operatives have been eliminated. My carriers, my own personal rival Tinkles from the Feline Liberation Front and his lacky seem to be on vacation. Not to mention the MacDougall mercenaries. And a plane was just shot down."

"Understood. 'Call of the Wild' is to be yelled. _Right_ _now_."

Kitty shook her head. Useless since her fellow evil doer couldn't see her. "Not yet."

"_What?_"

"I said, 'Not yet'. There a problem?"

"Why not right now?" The other villain said. "You've got an _Apple_ product for Petes sake! Just push the buttons and let the CD you have topple humanity!"

"Stupid teenage brats are hogging all the WiFi," she said. "The late Steve Jobbs didn't prepare for that. Until Universal Studios Hollywood closes at eight, my paws are tied with duct tape behind my back."

"But that's thirty minutes from now!"

"Then I'll wait thirty minutes," she said, genuinely confused by the hostility her colleauge was displaying. "Wait, do you think-."

"Never mind! Just drink some milk or something!" Hang up. Quite rude.

Kitty Galore, however, poured a glass for herself solely due to the mysterious individuals advice. People were mean sometimes! Burping, she then decided that the possibility of the agents being alive was roughly a zero to a quintillion.

Only cats could land on their feet. Right?

**THAT was for humor. Just illustates Kitty isn't alone and all. Hope you "dogs" liked your treat as Gustavo Rock would put it. Until further notice, 1-1 Marines out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, here comes the** **next** **chapter** **of** **the** **story** **of... **

**TASK** **FORCE** **ZERO!**

**Be advised, there is a South Park reference...**

"Alright," Butch said as they approached Union Station, "we're at Union Station Shovel. What's your plan?"

The much younger German Shepherd smiled. "We hop onboard a Red Line train, get down to Universal City Station and move on Paw from there. Only problem is they've got a no cute animals policy."

"We'll just sneak around and get on top," Diggs said. They all glanced at him, so he added, "Look, we've all jumped out of a plane that had taken a surface-to-air missile already and was losing altitude quickly. A subway'll be nothing."

"Yeah man," Boots said. "Just hoping I won't have to jump off bro."

"You already did," Chocolate muttered in annoyance.

"Yeah. Oops on that."

Dutch shook her head. "Let's just get this over with so we can get back to HQ and take a catnap. Right Catherine?"

"Very funny," the Russian Blue shot back.

She turned to their recon expert. "Seamus, you're gonna have to get airborne. No place for a pigeon here."

"Good," Seamus replied. "It was bad enough back at Alcatraz. If you THINK I'll below ground again-unless you count Lous office and all back at CIS-you don't know this bird."

"Just get in the sky!" Butch snapped.

"Magic word?"

"PLEASE!"

"Alright, I'm going!" The only non-mammal in the group flew off.

"Oh great, thanks!"

"You're very welcome kind sir!"

The Anatolian Shepherd shook his head and went to Desirees tech expert. "ETA Logger?"

"Could be anyone from fifteen-to-thirteen minutes," the Pitbull said. "Trust me, I looked it up."

"Nerd."

"This nerd's gave us a good idea of our journeys duration," Butch growled. "So shut up or everyone but me and Beta Four is gonna drop and give me _fifty_. Am I clear?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Alright then, move it!"

Getting in the ventilation system, the eleven operatives then ventured down. Finding the station, they dropped down on a passenger car.

"Alright," Butch muttered, "now's time to find a Eastbound-,".

As luck would have it, the six-vehicle train convieniently was now departing the station. Although Alpha and Beta as well as Catherine quickly reacted, Butch and Dutchs older age meant the two nearly fell off.

"DESIREE! DIGGS!" the two yelled out as they gripped the subway train.

"Hang on!" the other couple reacted as they grabbed their mentors paws, only to discover their considerable weight. Catherine, still attempting to get up-she had learned not cats didn't _always_ land on their paws-could only watch as the two teams pulled up her superiors.

"Whew!" Roy muttered as he caught his breath. "Man you guys are FAT!"

"WE ARE NOT FAT!" They shrieked.

"Yes you two are fat!" Diggs said.

"Diggs is right!" Gauze snapped. "Last week, you two _single-__handedly_ ruined the California agents otherwise acceptable performance on the first-ever Joint Directors Fitness Test! Seriously, lay off the liver treats!"

Chocolate nodded. "Uncle Lou and Director Tab Lazenby held a conference over our new computer network solely to lecture us on the importance of being in shape. You two had your medical records shown and were the prime examples. Wait, you guys were the only examples."

Before their subordinates could berate them further, the fact they were going into a tunnel made both Dutch and Butch get knocked out by a wall, forcing their underlings to help them once more.

"Mom!" a girl inside the subway train said, "there's a dogs leg outside!"

"That's it!" 'Mom' said. "I'm taking you to the hospital as soon as this thing stops! You've been seeing all sorts of things all year!"

"But it's right there!"

"Don't you argue with me!"

**Wow. Sorry Kiernan Shipka, but I could not resist subjecting your character to further trouble. Guess kids observe stuff more often than adults! Hope you liked this little fic!**


	10. Chapter 10

**ME: Sorry I haven't touched this story in nearly a month. I've got housework courtesy of my Mother this weekend, Memorial Day and the premiere of RvB Season 10. Plus a three week vacation (I go to Buffalo via plane Thursday; I know, lucky spoiled redneck me) in which I may not have WiFi access all the time. In the event any of you guys want this story to hurry up, feel free to write your own version.**

"See anything Carrier?" inquired Butch over the radio.

"Negative Butch, um, I mean King," the Pigeon replied. "I'm getting close, but not that close, over."

The Anatolian Shepherd nodded to himself. "Alright, just please report in when you've got a visual on Universal Studios or anything unusual happens. King out."

With that he turned to the rest of Task Force Zero. "Okay guys, we all now the game plan. Soon as we get to our stop, we sneak out and hit Kitty with everything we've got. There will _not_ be any backup whatsoever, let me say that again, we will not be get reinforcements. Zip, zero, nada."

The leader of Zero glanced at his two tech specialists. "Logger and Shovel, you two are gonna be in charge of slicing into Kittys wifi. Do whatever it takes to prevent her from accessing the Internet."

Now it was time for the commanders of Alpha and Beta. "Diggs and Desiree, I want both of you to take out any hostile as soon as you get a chance.

Then he looked at Alpha Four. "Gauze, in addition to pulling gunner duty with Logger, you and Chocolate are to patch up any injured team mates."

"Like you do to your gluttonous appetie?" Catherine asked.

"Shut it Cat," Dutch muttered. Everyone else chuckled at Dutchs "insult", but Butch just glarred and continued.

"Roy and Boot, if either of you get close to Galore, darken her precious green eyes. Same for you Chocolate if you're not nursing a downed animal."

"What about me and Dutch?" A certain Russian Blue asked.

"I am in charge and Dutch is my second-in-command," Butch growled. "You just get to tag along as the liaison even though Seamus is the only other non canine in the entire task force."

There was the distinct noise of typing, and all but one soul onboard the train turned to find Shovel typing.

Her tablet indicated she was on Facebook, clearly somehow bored despite the situation.

**Tool from Big Apple: Wow my boss just made a big speeach sounded like one of those crazy old coaches in one of the football movies. Either that or an overenthusiasthic team captain that is legally insane.**

**Ten people like this.**

**One person dislikes this.**

There was agrowl and Shovel noticed Butch behind her, holding a out of place electronic device. "Oh hey sir. I didn't know you had a smartphone."

"Facebook accounts became mandatory last month," he replied. "And I can't carry around a computer all day long or anything, so this was the alternative."

"Understood," she replied as Diggs sister promptly logged off and closed her browser. "So just how are Logger and I gonna be able to hack Kittys 'Net?"

"That's for you two techies," he muttered. "I've got the overall battle plan. Logger, what's our ETA?"

"Getting to Point B-AKA UC Station-in about five minutes. I know Shovel, shutting her down isn't gonna be easy."

"Speaking of which," Desiree asked as she checked her DMR, "why don't we just shut down the power?"

"Yeah," Diggs agreed. "Cutting electricity'll be easier than getting the codes."

"Someone's gonna notice," Dutch replied. "Plus if Kitty Galore is anything like her profile, she's gonna have some secondary generator or something."

"You're overthinking it," Catherine shot back. "We all know Galore may be smart but she lacks common sense."

"Wouldn't she have a laptop instead of a desktop?" Gauze inquired.

"I'm pretty sure evil world domination plans require a bit more processing power," Shovel muttered as she tapped a few buttons. "There, I've got us a route."

"Okay, just when are we gonna get-."

Before that sentence could be completed, the subway suddenly braked and two Shepherd type dogs were launched forward.

"Not again!"

**Alright, hope this was worth you guys while. My Mother's gonna be back from the symphony any moment (I know, I come from a pretty afluent family), so this is goodbye for now. She's been getting all over my butt regarding my face. Christ, what did I do to deserve this? 1-1 Marines, signing off to get me some FroYo. Hope this wasn't too bad, out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**ME: Okay guys. I'm looking to wrap this up soon although this definitely wont be the last chapter. I'm on vacation in Canada and my Grandparents came over for lunch. I haven't seen them in a while so don't expect another update for a few hours or so.**

**STORYTIME!**

"Dang boss," Boot muttered as he hauled Butch to his hind paws. "Have you been eating bricks or something?"

The Anatolian Shepherd growled. "No time for that," responded the leader of Task Force Zero. Then he got on the radio. "Alright Carrier, this is King. Rest of Zero has arrived at the subway station. Get ready for fur to fly, over."

"Roger. I'm heading over there-." There was brief static, following by a panicked Seamus. "Ah no, not today-."

"Carrier?" Butch ventured. "Seamus, tell me what's going on pronto, over!"

There was only a brief cry for help, then the line went dead.

"King!" a new voice cried out. "This is HQ! Peeks picked up some traffic from your Pigeon but he's now silent. Please advise and confirm, over!"

Butch gritted his teeth. "Roger HQ. Call sign Carrier is MIA," the old dog paused, "possibly KIA. Awaiting orders, over."

His various subordinates shuddered in worry as the reply came in. "Understood. Butch, you and the rest of the task force are to commence with the final phase of Operation Light in the Dark. But be careful. No reinforcements are available, I say again, no reinforcements are available. Stop Kitty Galores plan. HQ out."

Butch nodded. "Alright Zero," came his orders. "Seamus wont be our eye in the sky for the remainder of this mission. No chance of getting backup, so stay alive."

His ten subordinates sighed and crept out of the subway station and out into the world. They made their way to Universal Studios Hollywood.

"Keep the sunglasses at the ready," Dutch warned. With that the 11-strong group infiltrated the theme park, their black uniforms and the large-scale departure of the humans easing their travel.

"Alright," Diggs muttered as they got to the building where Galore was apparently hiding. "Time for grappling hooks."

"Yeah," Desiree agreed as they all scaled up. "Too bad we can't use the jetpacks."

"Alpha One and Beta One," Butch interrupted, "cut the chatter."

Finally they got up without further comment. Catherine moved forward but tripped.

"Ugh," she remarked as the Russian Blue got up before anyone could assist. She looked down and gasped in shock.

There he was. Imprisioned in a cage but alive.

"Seamus!" they all chanted. Shovel and Logger promptly began fiddling with the lock. "You're alive!"

"Guys," the bird muttered, "might wanna run."

There was then a distinctive purr followed by laughing.

"Listen to bird-brain you idiots!"

**ME: CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUN!**

**Looks like we've got a situation here. What's next?**


	12. Chapter 12

**ME: Okay, here comes the story of Task Force Zero! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. As a warning, though, someone WILL be finished off by the end of the chapter.**

"You idiots!" Kitty shouted. "You really think Pigeons just disappear then suddenly end up in cages? Are you really that stupid?"

"Nope," Butch said as he casually aimed his assault rifle at her. "Just show me where your computer is so my techies can shut you down and you'll be interrogated BEFORE your execution!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to get past this one bodyguard I happen to have," Galore purred. "But he just loves making friends!"

There was a distinctive thud, and all of Zero turned to find the robot known only as "Paws."

Kitty had spent a long time building the thing or was just good with inventing stuff in a short amount of time. Why?

The robot had miniguns for arms with grenade launchers rising from his arrms **(Yeah turns out according to the Internet cats and dogs have arms as well. Then again this is a fanfic.)**

"Oh crud," Diggs muttered. "Desiree, Shovel, step back."

Dutch put a paw on her leaders back, who shrugged it off and did what any good agent would do.

He aimed his weapon and fired. All of his bullets slammed into the target-and bounced off.

"What in the name of milkbones?"

"Oh," Kitty replied, "I don't think any damage was sustained by Paws at all.\

Without warning, two flamethrowers rose out of Paws forearms, both weapons then spitting out fire at the Task Force.

All twelve of the agents rolled or flew out of the area, with two German Shepherds bumping into each other along the way.

"Diggs!" she yelled at him.

"Shoot out his flamethrowers, I know," the male dog replied.

Soon enough both of the weapons shut down for reasons unknown. But before they coul be retracted Diggs and Desiree scored a number of hits on them, removing the chance of being cooked alive.

Paws roared in fury. his spun-up miniguns now firing in the general direction of the couple.

"Zero!" Butch yelled over the radio. "The Ones are keeping him distracted, let's take him down while we still can!"

The eight subordinates he had with him immediately nodded, except for two.

"Wont know how long Paws'll focus on 'em ladies," he began.

"I know that boss, but if Logger and I get to use these EMPs we can temporarily shut him down at least!" Shovel protested.

"They're right Butch!" Catherine yelled.

"Okay, Alpha Two, Beta Four, both of you standby!" the Anatolian Shepherd agreed. "Rest of you lock and load! Everyone waits for my go!"

This time there was universal approval as the two tech specialists readied their weapons while everyone else prepped their firearms.

"For the EMPs," he began, "three, two, one, NOW!"

With that both of the tech specialists fired off the electromagentic pulses. Paws could only pause as he was quite literally stunned.

"He's down, finish him off Zero!" was the order.

At that every single bullet-using weapon was fired with Diggs and Desiree having come out of cover and the techs having grabbed their standard-issue equipment.

With all the blows he was taken Paws was knocked down. A lucky hit got one of his grenade launchers and cooked them all off, taking the robot out for at least a while.

"Don't think we're clear yet," Dutch said as she rose up. "We still have a job to do!"

"And me," a certain bald cat added. Kitty stepped into view with a grenade launcher and took aim at her.

"No!" Butch yelled as he shoved Dutch out of the way. The explosion launched him off the building.

"Well that was-," Kitty began, but she was cut off by sharp discharges of weapons.

"This is for Butch!" Diggs yelled as he ran down the building. Eventually he found the computer Galore was using, an iMac.

"Okay, this thing isn't portable so we can-."

Suddenly all the lights and the desktop shut off.

"Next time you kids outta make these power thingies bulletproof."

**ME: Precisely whom said that last line? I know this chapter was kinda rushed and all but don't worry, this isn't the end (yet). Excuse me if it's really THAT bad or anything.**

**Any ideas on what happened to Kitty? Think Paws wont be a pain anymore?**


	13. Chapter 13

**ME: Okay, some of you may think Butch is dead. Let's see if you're right or not...**

"Boss!" Boot shouted as the Anatolian Shepherd came into view. "You're alive!"

"That you're correct on," Butch said. Dutch nuzzled, Diggs sighed in relief and patted him on the back, but Butch had to get to business.

"HQ, this is King. ' Repeat, HQ, this is King. Please respond, repeat, please respond. Over."

"Roger that King," a certain Beagle said. "Status report, over."

"Kitty Galore has been neutralized, I repeat, Kitty Galore has been neutralized. Operation Light in the Dark was a complete success, over."

"Understood. Any casualties? Over."

"Carrier got captured but is still alive," Butch answered glancing at the Pigeon. "He looks fine but I think we should let him rest for awhile. Alpha Ones sister had a splinter. We didn't bother to treat it with the mission so it could've been infected. I fell on one of my legs roughly. Still can walk but I'm starting to get to old for this. Please advise, over."

"Copy. Alright, standby."

There was a considerable silence on the radio. There was peace during that time apart from the remains of Paws being blown up by Shovel and Logger. As robot parts landed around him Butch found his former student get bacl with him.

"Alright King. Sorry for the delay but I needed to see you guys get back personally. Over."

Butch noticed his subordinates were listening in based on their expressions. Signaling it wasn't wise angirly with his paw, they all apologized and decided to kick around Paws head. Except for Seamus who began playing tic-tac-toe with himself.

"-King? Over."

"Sorry boss," Butch apologized. "Had to deal with Zero. Please repeat, over."

"Hang on for fifteen minutes. Before you ask YES I had evac waiting for you guys. And we have a lot to talk about my friend. Over."

"Oksy sir. Just what is it about? Over."

"Let's just say it concerns the future of your task force. Out."

**ME: Gee, wonder what Lou wants to do with Task Force Zero? I'll give you a hint; twenty-four letters/words in the Greek Alphabet, and so far there's only Alpha and Beta. Keep in mind that I didn't have breakfast when I wrote this, so it may not be my best chapter yet.**


	14. Chapter 14

**ME: Okay, now back to Task Force Zero. Here we discuss the future of the most elite CIS/MEOWS unit in history. And get our heroes back.**

True to his word, Lou was onboard the extraction aircraft sent to retrieve the twelve agents. After fifteen minutes it finally arrived.

"Nice work everyone!" Lou said with a professional smile-if his look could be called that. He glanced towards Paws remains. "I trust explosions occured in regards towards that robot over there."

"Yes sir," Logger and Shovel confirmed.

"Very well. Engineers and technicians wont be pleased, but thankfully without Paws or Kitty Galore we can breathe easier," the Beagle continued. "By neutralizing Kitty Galore and her operation, Task Force Zero has stopped a major threat to all of canine and feline kind. You will all be commended."

"Just doing our jobs boss," Diggs said modestly.

"Enough chit-chat," Butch moaned. "I'm really getting too old for this Lou!"

"That you are," CISes Director agreed. "Let's all come aboard!"

With that Zero was picked up and the three casualties among them treated. Shovel was alright but somewhat sensitive regarding her "wound." Seamus didn't even remotely act like he was in a cage. Butch would be confined to bed for a long time and have paperwork as his companion.

Eventually they all got back to base. The teams, a certain Pigeon and Catherine all decided to turn in their equipment for repairs and upgrades while Lou led off both Butch and Dutch to his office.

"You two know how there are twenty-four words in the Greek Alphabet?"

"Yes sir," the two Anatolian Shepherds answered.

"And Alpha and Beta are only the first two of all of them."

"What are you suggesting kid?" Butch asked warily.

"I'm suggesting we get eighty-eight more agents so there can be Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta-. You get the idea."

**ME: Looks like we're gonna get 22 four-agent teams for Task Force Zero. You know how I said on other stories how I was looking for OCs and stuff as well as on the Alpha and Omega and Balto archives I was asking for suggestions? This is the reason. But this ISN'T the last chapter. I'm glad we're bringing this story to a close soon. Should I write a sequel?**


	15. Chapter 15

**ME: Okay, I was stuck in airports and planes for hours on end yesterday. And it hit me; kill time by finally completing a story of mine. Thank Mojotheomegawolf for his help in wrapping all of this up.**

The secretive nature of the Canine Intelligence Service (CIS) prevented the ceremony from being public, but it's Director, a Beagle known as Lou, didn't mind as he took the podium.

"Special Agent-in-Charge Butch!" he sounded off.

"Yes sir!" the Anatolian Shepherd responded.

Lou pinned the award on his uniform. "For outstanding leadership of Task Force Zero and bravery in fighting one of the greatest enemies of canines and felines everywhere, you have earned the Cross of Valiance. Congratulations Agent Butch."

"Just doing my duty kid," the older dog replied modestly.

"Hold on." With that Lou withdrew another medal. "You got blown off a roof but still cut the power. For that, I present you the Medal of Preservance for obeying orders and completing the mission in spite of personal handicaps."

Next up was Seamus. "Supervisory Special Agent Seamus, I am proud to award you the Legion of Unwilling Captivity for being detained by unlawful forces."

The remainder of the ceremony was rather boring until Lou revealed twelve identical awards that no one had seen before.

"Sir?"

"These, ladies and gentlemen, are Task Force Zeros own Operation Light in the Dark Stars! No pun intended before any of you ask that, as field operatives the CIS and MEOWS was able to prevent a cyber attack that would've led to the destruction of society as we know it and the subjugation of all those good on this planet."

"Thank you sir," Butch asked as he eyed the unvealed decorations. "Just why now do you show them off?"

"I figured you all getting them at once would be more meaningful than having you all line up to recieve your own individually. Plus, these are the kinds of things that'll be done on an increasing scale as time goes on and Zero is expanded."

"Sir?" Diggs asked confused.

"I'm sorry we kept this from you guys," Dutch said, "but the Director's stepping up the Task Force. We're gonna get twenty-two more teams and eighty-eight more heavily-armed spies."

The initial cheerfullness left the room. Lou sighed and took a deep breath.

"Before any of you dismiss yourselves, it is time to discuss the future of Task Force Zero. Sorry I have to do this at such an inappropriate time. With rogue terrorists like Kitty Galore and Mr. Tinkles running rampant and free the Earth is increasingly dangerous for cats and dogs. As of right now Director Lazenby and I am preparing for evaluations."

"Zero," Butch took over, "is to become the primary arm of CIS and MEOWS PHYSINT (Physical Intelligence) gathering branches. Whenever conventional agents or regular military special forces units cannot be sent in we will answer the call. We are beyond top-secret here; heck, most of the guys in HQ right now haven't the slightest clue of our existence."

"So we're basically black-on-black James Bond?" Desiree asked with a note of worthy.

"Affirmative in some ways and negative in others. Just remember; we are the sword and shield now of canine and feline kinds. And we will swing and block truely in our vigilance."

**ME: Sorry if this chapter was really bad or anything for the epilogue, I overslept since I slept in my own bed for the first time in nearly three weeks and skipped breakfast for lunch. Plus a certain someone is annoyingly loudly laughing nearby me (punches fist into palm). I CAN HEAR YOU YOU PIECE OF-!**

**Never mind that. Oh, and now we've got eighty-eight agents. I'm looking for eithers felines or canines. Mention what kind they are, if they're OC or a canon character, what two specializations they have (marksman, paw-to-paw, CQC (with shotgun/SMG/other short range weapon), Team leader, second-in-command, tech, machine gunner, medic...**

**Look, here's an example from Alpha and Omega:**

**Garth**

**Type of Feline/Canine: Wolf**

**OC or Canon character: Canon**

**Looks: Flaming crimson fur with a cream-white underbelly and green eyes.**

**Positions on team/specializations: Team leader and paw-to-paw expert.**

**Personality: He may seem arrogant on the outside at first but really dedicated to the mission and his team. Insecure at times due to inital low-quality howling skills as well as a shaky relationship with his father. Despite being an Alpha Garth may or may not goof off with team mates and comrades. If he is off-duty and not in the field that is.**

**Gear: Standard black uniform modified for increased freedom of movement. Helmet radio modified to enable him to stay in touch with superiors better and more effectively coordinate with his team and other Task Force members. Carries a full-sized assault rifle as well as a backup sidearm and knife.**

**Style: As soon as he gets his orders from HQ Garth informs his subordinates and starts to think up a plan-one that inevitably will fall apart whenever enemies open fire. In the event of being unable to shoot his targets Garth can stab opponents with his knife or simply pound them with his bare paws.**

**Okay, now we know what I'm looking for. Although if you've got support personnel like analysts, pilots or technicians they'd be great too! Thanks to anyone who's reading this for staying with me. I'm sorry for being lazy at times when it comes to updating. I hope you all enjoyed Puppy Love: Continued! Also since it looks like the main villains are out who'll be the bad guy/girl? And what will they do to get on Zeros radar?**


End file.
